


Wait In The Car

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall get a little carried away in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait In The Car

“Fucking hell, Zayn, are you trying to burn the place down?” Harry yells, dumping a bucket of lake water over the growing fire where Zayn carelessly flicked his cigarette. Liam looks up at Harry, who’s not only pissed drunk, but soaking wet from running to get water from the lake. Liam sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Liam mumbles, not drunk at all, a bit high, but not drunk. Liam looks at Louis, who’s swaying slightly where he stands, in the middle of an attempt to tell Zayn off, his pointer finger repeatedly pressing into Zayn’s firm chest as he slurs ‘You shouldn’t even smoke’ over and over again. Liam looks over at Harry, who’s just set the bucket down and is looking down at his clothes, disgusted.

“I-I’m all wet,” Harry moans, and Liam rolls his eyes before looking over at Niall, who’s staring at Harry, his pupils blown wide. Liam’s eyebrows furrow before his attention is pulled back to Harry as he picks up the bucket before chucking it at Zayn, the plastic hitting Zayn’s leg with a cushioned slap. “It’s all your fault!” Harry slurs, and Liam steps forward.

“Harry, calm down, Zayn,” Liam spins around in time to put his palms on Zayn’s shoulders as he rushes forward towards Harry. “Stop, calm down,”

“What was that for, you twat?” Zayn growls, and Harry moves forward, his mouth opening to respond before Niall appears in front of Harry, pushing him back while murmuring quiet words, visibly calming Harry down.

“Niall, you and Harry go wait in the car, yeah?” Liam calls, putting his hand in his pocket and fishing out his keys before tossing them to Niall, who catches them with ease. “Are you even drunk, Niall?” Niall wraps his arm around Harry’s waist, slowly walking towards the direction of the car, turning around to look at Liam.

“I can handle my liquor, Liam.” Niall smiles before turning back to Harry, looking up at the many trees surrounding them. No one knows why the 5 boys decided to pick a forest as the place they wanted to get shit faced, but it was fun nonetheless. Once the two boys get to the car, Niall wastes no time, unlocking the car and pulling open the back door before shoving Harry inside, climbing inside the cramped space as well, slamming the door shut before climbing over Harry’s body. Harry makes a surprised noise when Niall’s lips crash down on his own, his green eyes flying open as Niall’s blue ones slip closed. Harry wraps his arms around Niall’s waist as closes his eyes as well, melting into the kiss, his mind fuzzy and confused.

Niall eventually pulls back, Harry’s eyes opening again, green focusing on blue as Niall traces his fingers down Harry’s heaving chest, stopping at the hem of Harry’s jeans, unbuttoning them with one hand and practiced ease, yanking his pants and boxers down. Harry gasps as cold air hits his semi, his pupils blown wide.

“N-Niall,” Harry groans when Niall takes a hold of Harry’s cock, slowly moving his fist upwards, watching how Harry’s lips part, a shaky breath brushing across Niall’s face before Harry’s bottom lip disappears in between Harry’s teeth. Niall drops his head, resting it on Harry’s shoulder as Harry tips his head back, condensation beginning to form on the windows. Niall flicks his wrist faster, the simple sight of Harry like this getting Niall off without touch. Harry moans, and Niall honestly has to look away from Harry, not wanting to come in his pants, trying to focus on anything else instead of the boy beneath him. “G-Gonna come,” Harry breathes, and Niall pulls his hand away, getting a whimper out of the younger man.

“Wanna taste you,” Niall breathes, pressing a kiss to Harry’s neck before moving down the curly-haired lad’s body, tracing a finger down Harry’s side on the way, even though Harry’s clothed, it still sends a shiver up his spine. Niall smirks as moves Harry’s shirt up a little bit, revealing Harry’s hipbones, almost shimmering under the moonlight. Harry sits up on his elbows, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side, looking down at Niall through bright eyes under hooded eyelids. Harry’s already close, so when Niall looks up at Harry and takes Harry’s cock in his warm, wet mouth, it nearly sends the younger boy over the edge.

Harry lifts one arm, tangling his fingers in Niall’s soft hair, pushing his head down and pulling it back up, setting a fast pace for the Niall, who just rest his hand on Harry’s hip, keeping eye contact with Harry, who fights to keep his eyes open.

“Ughn…Niall, yes, fuck,” Harry moans, the only warning he gives before spilling his heat into Niall’s accepting mouth, his spunk sliding down Niall’s throat with practiced ease. Niall sits up and slides up Harry’s body, pressing his lips against Harry’s. Harry shouldn’t be so turned on by the fact that he can taste himself on the older boy’s tongue, but he can’t suppress the tortured moan that claws it’s way out of Harry’s throat as Harry’s arms slip around Niall’s waist, pulling him closer. Niall reaches down Harry’s body, pulling up Harry’s pants and buttoning them before resting each of his knees on either side of Harry’s body, surprised they could fit in the tight space of the car seat.

“H-Harry,” Niall whispers when Harry breaks the kiss, moving to press kisses into Niall’s neck, light kisses, before licking a stripe across the flushed skin there. Niall tangles his fingers in Harry’s curls with one hand, the other flying out to rest against the window, leaving a handprint on the fogged up window when Harry leaves a lovebite on Niall’s collarbone before nipping at the flesh there, chuckling at Niall’s reaction.

“What the fuck?” It’s Zayn’s voice, and Niall’s eyes fly open from where they had been peacefully closed, Harry pausing in his movements to peek behind Niall’s body at the now open door behind them where Zayn stood, along with Louis and Liam, the three boys staring at the other two. It goes silent, awkward, before Niall turns back to Harry and kisses his nose, soft, getting off of Harry and climbing out of the car entirely, running a hand through his dyed hair before slapping Louis on the back.

“Sorry, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/30045728025/title-wait-in-the-car-pairing-narry) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
